Marry Me
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: What if Daryl found the one person he couldn't live without. Just some fluffy stuff. twoshot. Gonna be a threeshot. Rated M for chapter three to come. Still taking requests on what to write next
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just some fluff ^^ **_

Carol sighed softly and hung the damp clothes on the clothesline. Daryl had gone out with Glenn and Maggie to scavange in the others stores in town this time instead of hunting. Carol knew he could take care of himself but couldn't help but worry if he was ok. Her eyes the road where their car would be coming from. They should have been back by now. What if they were overrun? Or he was killed? Or their car broke down admist a swarm of walkers?

Carol felt her chest constrict with panic until she couldn't breathe. No, she can't think that way. She looked over at Lori.

"Can you finish this up? I'm going to get some water." Carol threw her shirt over the clothesline as Lori nodded. Carol needed air and she needed to be alone. She made her way to the well. It was quiet and the sun beat down on her back as she went for the water. Something caught her eye and she turned to see a car pulling back onto the farm.

Her heart jumped as the car came to a stop.

She could see them in the distance getting out of their car, shouldering their packs filled with the stuff they took from the stores they had visited. Carol pumpd the handle of the old water pump and watched the water stream into the bucket. She picked the bucket up, leaning over at the weight as she carried it back for dinner that night. She met the group as she walked back into their little makeshift camp, but Daryl was no where to be seen.

"Hey Carol." She put the bucket down, facing Glenn's excited face. "Daryl's got something for you." He told her, pointing to his little make shift camp. She nodded and looked to Lori who looked just as excited to Glenn. They were in on something, weren't they? She rolled her eyes but turned in the direction of his camp and began to hike back that way.

When she arrived at his camp, he was no where to be seen. Where was he? Did she really just hike out here to the edge of the woods to find him and he's not even here? Glenn's gonna catch hell from her, Carol was gonna make sure of it. When she turned back around to go back, she came face to face with Daryl.

"Don't do that!" she said, giving him a slight push. "You know it scares the hell out of me when you do!" Carol could see the slight smirk on his face as he looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at his smirk. "What?" she asked him, looking him up and down.

"Nothin' I just wanted to tell you somethin." He said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a slim wedding band. It was silver with a diamond in the middle. Carol's heart stopped when he pulled the ring out.

"I want you, and only you until we're done in this world." He said softly, taking her hand. Carol put a hand over her mouth. He was gentle as he spoke. Carol nodded when he looked into her eyes and with trembling hands, he slid the ring onto her finger. He was shaking just as bad as she was Carol noticed. Daryl Dixon could take out a hoard of walkers no problem. Propose to a girl? He went weak in the knees.

"I have the wedding bands." He said sheepishly holding two other rings. "I needed to make sure you wanted me first though."

So it was decided. They were going to get married.

_**The Day of The wedding**_

It was hectic as everybody planned the wedding. Lori was going to cook the dinner with help from Patricia and Beth. Rick was the best man, believe it or not. Hershel was going to marry them and Carl was going to be the ring barer. Carol was aware of the looks Andrea gave her, but pushed that away. If she wanted to be mad, then fine. Daryl was hers, and Carol was making sure Andrea knew that.

Carol stood in front of the mirror, examining herself. She was wearing Hershel's deceased wife's dress. He said she could, as he had it and knew there wasn't a bridal boutquie in town for her to get a dress. He lent Daryl a nice dress shirt and some pants to wear for the day. Lori was with Carol all morning fixing the dress until it fit her small frame perfectly.

Her skin was tingling with a fresh clean feeling. Daryl and Carol were both instructed to wash up before their wedding day. Carol looked out the window. The chairs were set in the yard for everybody, a carpet set out and marked a clear path to where Hershel was going to marry them. Glenn was going to give her away, which Carol thought was hiliarious.

Shane was one of the groomsmen, even thought Daryl didn't like him that much. Carol turned back to the mirror and looked at the dress. It fell gracefully to the floor and was a milky white. The sleeves were lace and went over part of her shoulders. There was a simple design on the chest of the dress. Little pearls dotted the chest, the trail narrowing until it went down her leg, other pearls sprouting in other directions. The top of the chest was scrunched near the waist, connecting with the smooth bottom fabric.

Carol glanced at the ring she was wearing and smiled. Then to the neckalce that was wrapped around her neck.

"Show time!" T-Dog said thorugh the door. Lori smiled and opened it, taking her down the stairs to the living room where Glenn was waiting, also wearing a pair of lent dress pants and a dress shirt. He reached his arm out, interlocking his arm with hers.

"Here we go." He said, opening the door. Carol's heart sped up, fluttering when she saw Daryl, standing hands behind his back and smiling as he waited for her.

_**A/N: How was that? I'm looking to do more oneshots, just shoot me your ideas :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: as a request, I wrote another chapter ^-^ enjoy**_

Carol's heart beat wildly as she clutched the wild flowers to her chest. Everybody was turned towards her and Glenn, waiting, eyes shining with excitement as they took in Carol's form.

"It's alright." Glenn murmured, leading her forward gently. Carol didn't know why she felt so nervous. She had been married since she was seventeen for crying out loud! But, she never felt this happy going down the aisle in her first marriage. On her wedding day, she remembered pleading with her mother. Carol didn't want to marry him, but she was pregnant with Sophia and her parents, considering themselves good "Christians" told her to marry Ed, as they wouldn't let her abort the child.

Carol felt Glenn let go of her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She was marrying Daryl Dixon, not Ed. He was a thing of the past. Daryl would never do what Ed had done to her. As soon as Glenn let go of her, Daryl had her hand, leading her up to where Hershel and the others waited. Rick was beside Hershel, dressed in nice dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. He was the best man after all. Shane looked slightly annoyed, but Carol ignored it. This was their day.

Maggie was standing on the other side of Hershel, grinning broadly. Maggie was Carol's maid of honor. She was wearing a light green dress that flowed down to her ankles. Beth was beside her, wearing a light lavender dress with white flowers in her blonde hair. As they reached Hershel, Maggie took Carol's flowers, backing away to where she was before.

Carol and Daryl turned towards each other, ready to endure the long ceremony that lay ahead before they were married. Daryl smiled, making Carol's heart flutter. His smile always melted her heart. They looked to Hershel who was dressed in his best for the occasion, bible open to the page he wanted to read.

"Dearly beloved." he began. Carol zoned out after that. She already knew what came after that, a long, boring speech. Hey eyes explored Daryl's figuire instead. His eyes were doing the same, meeting hers as she looked at his face. Daryl was clean, his skin scrubbed the night before. He had on a white dress shirt Hershel had lent him and some dress pants that used to belong to Hershel's father Carol guessed, mainly because they actually fit Daryl. His hands were shaking, but he kept hers in his firm grasp.

When Carol married Ed, he had refused to look at her the whole ceremony, slipping her wedding ring onto her finger roughly. Carol was four months pregnant when she got married. Her parents tried to cover her pregnancy with a heavy dress that was to big for her frame, laughing with the crowd at her choice in dresses and acting like the two of them actually wished to be married.

Carol's honeymoon with Ed was short. They went to the Florida Keys for four days before returning, mainly because Carol was so sick. She had returned with a bruise on her arm and some on her legs, which she passed off as her fault. Each bruise had an excuse of course, none of them leading to Ed, who had shown her his dark side the first night they were alone. He never wanted to marry her. He didn't want Sophia either.

"Carol, do you take Daryl to be your husband, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold forever?" Hershel asked her. They had decided to cut the rest of that speech off, mainly because it didn't apply to the world now.

"I do." Carol said firmly as Daryl slipped the ring on her finger. Hershel repeated to Daryl.

"I do." he said, looking at her as she slipped his wedding band onto his finger. They both smiled and Carol noticed Daryl wasn't shaking anymore.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," Hershel told them. "You may kiss the bride."

Daryl took Carol's face in his hand, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Carol responded, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing back passionetly. When they broke apart, everybody was clapping. T-Dog whistled as they came down the aisle. Rick came up behind Daryl, clapping him on the back and congratulating him. Maggie gave Carol a hug, followed by Glenn.

Daryl gave Carol another kiss, receiving another round applause and cheering.

_**A/N: I make a chapter 3, which will be the wedding night/honeymoon. Then this story would go from K+ to M :p**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't know how all of you got me to make this oneshot into a chapter fic ;-; wow people. Oh well, chapter 3 have arrived from my brain to here. Chapter 4 goin up soon, promise ^-^**_

Laughter echoed throughout the house as everybody ate. They were mostly telling stories of what happened down at the quarry before they came here. Daryl throwing squirrels, or Andrea and Amy coming in to camp with that huge bunch of fish. There was no mention of walkers, or anybody dying, just happy memories that they had to hold onto now. Carol couldn't help but notice the emptiness at the table with Dale, but her thoughts were interupted by another wave of laughter at something someone had said.

Everybodies glasses were filled with white wine Glenn and Maggie had brought back from town. Carol took a sip, savoring it. She knew by the way Rick was talking, he was reaching "shit face drunk."

"I, propose a toast to Daryl and Carol on their wedding day. Congratulations guys." Rick annouced. Everybody cheered, clinking their glasses together.

"I speak for everybody when I say congratualtions." Rick added, smiling like an idiot still.

_**After Dinner**_

After the dinner was over and Lori and Beth had cleared it away, Hershel lead them to the living room, where all the furniture had been pushed back to make room. A record player was sitting on the table in a corner of the room.

"We all need something to dance too." he said, putting a record on. Slow music filled the room.

"Bride and Groom get first dance." Rick giggled. He had drunk enough wine and had now reached "shit face drunk." Carol and Daryl made their way to the center of the room. Good thing Rick had given them dance lessons a few days before, or they would be lost. As lost as Daryl was when he first started. After a few lessons, Daryl ailed the dance, leading them into a graceful twirl.

The music was slow and graceful and Carol could feel Daryl's hands on her hips as they danced. Everybody watched as they danced, grinning broadly at the two. Everybody except Andrea. She had been in a less then friendly mood since the ceremony. When the song was over, Hershel put in a new record and everybody started to claim who danced with them next. Everybody was going to get a turn.

"Since I gave her away," Glenn began slowly, trying to keep himself from swaying. "I think I should dance the father daughter dance." Glenn came forward,taking Carol's hand and leading her to the middle of the room. Everybody had had to much wie by the look of everybody. They would be hung over tomorrow, Carol was sure of it. Carl and Beth had gone to bed already, leaving the adults to fiish the party.

Carol laughed as Glenn scooped her up in a hug before setting her down to dance with her. The party was nearing an end, Carol could tell by the way everybody was yawning and looking bleary eyed. Everybody except Daryl, who was wide awake and dancing with Andrea in the music slowed and came to a stop.

"I-I think it's time for us to leave Carol and Daryl to their honeymoon." Rick grinned, letting out a little giggle. Carol's heart gave a little jump at the thought of that. Her and Daryl had never had sex. He wasn't looking to build a relationship on the sex. Daryl loved Carol for who she was not how she was. Daryl and Carol's "honeymoon" was staying in one of Hershel's rooms. They had already been shown the room.

Carol remembered Lori's reaction when she told her they had never had sex.

"Well," she almost laughed. "I hope your not going to be spending your wedding night playing checkers!" she chuckled. That thought freaked Carol out the most. What if he didn't want her like that? It would be one long ass marriage because she sure as hell knew she wanted him in that got up the, swaying on their feet, saying good night and "congrats" as they left.

It was dark as Carol and Daryl made their way up the stairs, laughing as tripping all over each other in the dark. A they reached their room, Daryl stopped her, scooping her up in his arms and opening the door.

"I got 'ya. Seen enough movie to know 'ta carry ya." he grunted, shutting the door behind them, setting her down softly. Carol looked around the room. It was nice. It had a large bed, a chest at the end, a book shelf with some books in the corner of the room. There were other various things in the room that Carol couldn't make out in the room. Her heart was beating wildly at the thought of what next.

Would he crawl into bed and ignore her like Ed did? Or would he want and try to take it to the next level.

The lock clicked shut behind her.

_**A/N: I have come to a conclusion: A drunk Rick is a fun Rick, just like a drunk Glenn is a fun Glenn :)**_

_**Next chapter I have a **SMUT** warning issued for all of those that don't read it. It's just a warning ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is the last chapter to this fic ^-^ I hope y'all enjoyed reading. Just like the last chapter, I am going to issue a **SMUT**warning. If you don't like it, then don't read this chapter ^^**_

His breath was hot on Carol's neck, pressing her against the dresser, pure lust driving him forward. Carol gasped as he ran his tongue down her collar bone. He couldn't go any further, as the dress was still on and Daryl had to keep from tearing the dress off of her body. He couldn't mainly because it wasn't Carol's. Her arms were wrapped around him as he started to unzip her dress. Her breath came in short pants as he slowly took the long, heavy gown off. He was teasing her, wasn't he?

He tossed it aside, turning back to her. He was still dressed, because he had started on Carol first. As she felt his tongue glide down her stomach, she began fumbling for the buttons on his shirt. She let out a gasp as he began to suck on the skin, nipping her gently. Her bra and panties were still on, but she knew Daryl would take care of the soon. She heard his heavy breathing as she gave up on the last buttons, just tearing the shirt open instead.

Daryl lifted her, only to fall to the ground, his lips still crushed against hers. His rough, calloused hands were roaming her body now, sending shivers of excitement down her spine and he rubbed the inside of her thighs. Daryl was on top of her, pressing his face into her neck, kissing the soft skin there. Carol let out a small moan of pleasure, arching her back. Daryl rolled them across the floor, his lips crushed against hers, tongue probing her mouth as he did so.

He had never wanted anybody like this. He also had never shared this with anybody else before. When they came to a stop, Carol was below him, panting as she looked into his face. He was hard now, no doubt, but he still had pants on. Those were the only things separating Daryl and Carol.

The pants had to go. Now.

Carol began unstraping his belt buckle, pulling the pants down until the were completely off . During this process, Daryl had lent down again, sucking on her bottom lip as she worked. The moans that were escaping them were probably audible all over the silent house. (Poor Hershel, Maggie, Glenn and Beth.) Daryl rolled over again, letting Carol take the top as her hands began to explore his body.

Her mouth was lowered to his cheek, where she sucked on his skin, liking the taste of the sweat from the day. Carol's hands found what they had been looking for; his shaft, which was rock hard and poking her. Daryl gasped at her touch, the gasps growing louder as she ran her hand up and down his shaft. He squirmed with pleasure, panting now as she did so, but groaned when she stopped suddenly.

That earned her a genuine Daryl Dixon glare. Unable to wait any longer, he lifted her up off the floor, letting them fall onto the bed. It was soft, but they had no time to appreciate before she felt Daryl's lips on hers. He had pulled a sheet over them, why, Carol had no clue but went with it anyways. They were both slicked with sweat, panting and groaning as they kissed.

Daryl's breathe was hot on her face as he positioned himself to enter her. She could feel his length pressing against her and she whimpered, squirming as she waited. He was taunting her, wasn't he? His hands were planted on either side of her head and she clutched to his arm, hissing in pleasure as he pushed into her. He had his head buried in her left shoulder, gasping with pleasure.

Carol bucked him add earned a gasp as he thrusted back. "Oh my GOD!" she moaned as he got the hang of it, thrusting into her more and more. The sounds coming from him where unheard of, coming from low in his gut as he worked. The sheets where still pulled over them and all Carol could see was Daryl and the creamy white of the blanket.

"Holy shit!" he gasped, thrusting into her harder. "Damn!" he said again.  
"Daryl!" she gasped, gripping him closer to her, nails digging into his back. She knew that the whole world could probably hear them, but for now, she didn't care. She moaned louder, earning a groan back. The heat in the blankets made her gasp more, feeling Daryl's breath on her face as he rocked her back and forth. She knew this was going to have to end soon and she felt him grip her closer, trying to keep the connection with her just a little while longer.

"Holy fuck!" Daryl groaned, thrusting deeper and faster. The connection didn't last much longer and he pressed his forehead to hers as he came, both of them falling limp as it ended. They tried to slow their breathing, every skin cell on Carol humming with energy as he pulled out of her and moved off. They were both covered in a layer of sweat, cool air hitting them as Daryl moved the sheet back.

"Damn woman." Daryl said, out of breath. He smiled, looking over at her. Ed had never responded to sex like that, not letting her be an active participant either.  
She felt his arms around her as he pulled her to him. His breath was returning as he kissed her again, holding her in his arms.

Carol knew that she was his and he was hers and nothing was going to change that.

_**A/N: Well, how was that? I'm always taking requests on oneshots for The Walking Dead ^-^ just shoot me an idea **_


End file.
